


Turn of Events

by YRwrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRwrites/pseuds/YRwrites
Summary: The boys and their classmates finally graduate from highschool, enjoying a last evening together at prom. But once they part ways to go to college, something more than just friendship might be growing between Kyle and Cartman





	1. Goodbye South Park High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and it contains mostly M/M ships, so if you're not into that, just don't procceed, Okay?
> 
> Also, the amazing Snoezibol is my Co-creator, since we basically came up with this story together and I might ask them to write a chapter or two
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Lots of love!

It had been a miracle, since there had been some people whom they’d expected not to be able to get here, but all the kids that had once formed the third graders of South Park Elementary were gathered together today to finally graduate from high school. Kyle was stood at the door waiting for his friends to arrive. As always, his mother had nagged for them to hurry up at home, saying she didn’t want to be late, which caused them to be half an hour early and the first ones to get there. Some teachers were still finishing to set up the last few things for the graduation ceremony and Kyle had felt a red blush of shame pop up on his cheeks as one of the teachers had commented upon his early arrival. Being the awkward teen that he was, Kyle had simply let out a weird little laugh as he silently scurried away.

 

Luckily the things Kyle would have to be embarrassed about tonight would stay limited, as he had not only gotten his brother, but also his father on his side when Sheila had brought an old suit, which had belonged to some long gone relative, home for him to wear tonight.

 

Kyle had told her there was no way in hell he would every wear that thing to his graduation, after which Gerald had said to his wife how he understood if Kyle would want a new suit to symbolise his new life after graduation. Ike eventually finished the discussing by saying it looked like the relative had died and been buried in this suit.

 

So now Kyle was stood there, his white shirt tucked into his black pants, vest on top of the shirt, a blazer on top of the vest and to finish it all off a bow tie from his father, since Sheila had said there was no way he would leave the house without one. Kyle assumed he was going to be the only one wearing any form of tie, but honestly he couldn’t care less. He was happy about his outfit and for once, also about his hair. It was freshly cut, which meant shaved sides and some fluff on top, and he actually really liked his hairstyle for the first time in his life.

 

As Kyle had waited for almost 20 minutes, he finally saw his best friend walk in. “Stan, over here!” He waved his arms trying to make himself noticeable.

 

Stan looked good. He was wearing a white shirt in a navy blue pants with a navy vest and, to Kyle’s surprise, his best friend was wearing a tie as well, which caused for quite the funny sight as he’d never seen Stan wear a tie before to any occasion ever. Not even to his grandpa’s funeral.

 

“Looking good, Stan. Nice suit!”

 

“Thanks, you look amazing too. Cool new hairstyle, it suits you! Also as you can see, no blazer like I told you.” Stan made a little turn to bring image to his words.

 

“yeah, I’m surprised your mother let you do that. I didn’t know you were planning on wearing a tie though.” Kyle pointed at Stan’s neck that looked a little uncomfortable underneath the rather tight tie.

 

“Yeah, no, that’s payment for the not having to wear a blazer. My mom made me choose for either a blazer and no tie or a tie and no blazer, and I chose the latter.”

 

“Oh, believe me. I get the situation. My mom made me wear this bow tie from my dad, but it could have been way worse. She’d intended for me to wear some old suit from a dead relative that looked like it had died with him all those years ago.”

 

“Wow, really? Like, I’m happy for you that you didn’t have to wear it in the end, but I kind of wished I would have been able to see that.”

 

“Well, I think it’s still in my mom’s closet somewhere, should I ask if you can have it?” Kyle raised his eyebrows in a teasing way, showing that he was obviously joking.

 

“No thank you, I’m good.” Stan answered Kyles joking by physically bushing the idea back at him with a soft smile on his lips.

 

As the two boys talked some more about everything and nothing in particular, Kyle saw Eric Cartman walk in from the corner of his eye. As he had expected, Cartman was wearing a very expensive looking, clearly recently bought black tux. It seemed to be tailored specially for Cartman, because it fit him perfectly.

 

Much to Kyle’s annoyance, Cartman had grown way taller than he had over the past years, causing him to tower over by at least a head. He had also made himself accustomed to working out regularly, so Cartman was rather strong now, however not much of his weight had gone down. He’d become healthier and could have been very built with the amount of hours he worked out if he hadn’t loved eating so much.

 

As Kyle and Stan waited for Cartman to come their way, Kyle was already getting ready for shitty remarks about his outfit and definitely about his hair. His favourite nickname for Cartman was already on the tip of his tongue, however, to his surprise he didn’t need it.

 

“Hi guys, I hope I didn’t blind you with my amazing look.” Cartman sounded as boastful as ever, making wide and clearly noticeable movements as to make sure everybody could see his expensive new outfit. “You actually managed to look good, fatass. Props to you!” As Kyle said so tauntingly, Cartman simply rolled his eyes and gave him a little side smirk. The Cartman from years ago would have immediately yelled something at Kyle, most likely something related to his religion or hair, but Cartman had worked a lot on himself in the past few years, and had actually become way easier to handle.

 

“Stan, why aren’t you with Wendy right now? Don’t tell me you guys broke up again. I thought you were done with the on-again-off-again relationship.”

 

“Shut up, fatass. She’s just not here yet.”

 

“Talking about ‘not here yet’, has anyone seen Kenny come in already?” Kyle asked as he looked around. The other boys simultaneously shook their heads as Cartman started to softly smile. “He said something about going to ask someone to be his date to prom right before the ceremony, so I guess he’s doing that right now.” Cartman’s smile grew brighter. “You think he got dumped? I guess whomever she is, is going to turn him down.”

 

“Well, we’re about to find out. There he is.” Stan pointed at the door were Kenny immerged from. He was wearing a black skinny jeans, with a white shirt and a blazer, which made him look more casual chic. His hair was the same scruffy blond look the boys had gotten used to seeing as Kenny bravely decided not to hide it under his cap anymore once they entered middle school. Kenny let his eyes graze the room for a second before spotting the three boys and walking towards them with a big smile on his face. As he slowly strolled towards the other boys Kyle noticed somebody walking very closely behind him. Nudging Stan in the ribs to change his point of attention towards the person still strolling behind Kenny, they notice some fluffy blond hair showing above Kenny’s right shoulder. “You think he asked Bebe?”

 

“No, Wendy said Bebe had turned down every invitation, since she wanted to go with her friends, rather than a date. Maybe it’s Annie Nelson.” Kyle immediately shook his head to that, as he remembered Annie to have been asked by Scott Malkinson.

 

“Guys, it must be Sally Darson. Remember, Kenny dated her for a while last year.” Cartman whispered into the silent conversation.

 

“Isn’t Sally a redhead? This girl appears to be blond.” Stan remarked as he kept his eyes on Kenny and the still not recognizable person behind him.

 

“Nah, Sally Turner is a redhead. Kenny never dated her. Sally Darson he dated for a good 2 months last year. Don’t you remember. She’s quite Barbie like, always wears something pink, blond hair mostly in a Ariana Grande ponytail. They constantly ate lunch together, but didn’t really see each other much otherwise.”

 

“Right, that girl. I thought Kenny wasn’t really into her, but mayb-.” Stan cut of his sentence midway as Kenny had fully approached now. He smiled and Kyle Smiled back at him as he noticed the person behind Kenny to now move, so that they could actually see them. It was Butters, which caused for Kyle to assume they just happened to have met and come in together and that the girl Kenny wanted to ask must have turned him down. And Kyle wasn’t the only one who thought so.

 

“Hahaha, so the chick you wanted to ask turned you down I’m guessing? I thought hot boy Kenny could get any girl he wanted, but apparently this one didn’t bust. And what about you Butters? No girl wanted to come with you I assume.” A little silence paused the conversation as Butters nervously looked up to Kenny after which he faced Cartman again, slowly stuttering out some words.

 

“W-well a-actually Fellas…” another pause fell as Butter seemed to struggle finishing his sentence. “The ‘special person’ I said I was going to ask, did actually say yes, Cartman.” Kenny swooped in, softly smiling as he met Butters slightly frightened eyes. Kyle wanted to react to that, but luckily his brain caught up to the situation just in time to not bust out some dumb remark. He looked at Stan who also seemed to have caught up with what Kenny meant. “Then where is she, Ken. Where is your imaginary girlfriend?” Cartman was laughing non-stop after which another silence fell. This one was more awkward as it was followed by Cartman finally realizing what was going on. “Oooooh, wait. Kenny? Butters?!”

 

“Yeah Cartman, those are words. Now try using them in a sentence.” Butters chuckled to what Kenny just said, immediately restraining himself from full on laughing, as he still seemed to be rather uncomfortable in the situation. “I always said Butters was gay though, I knew it!”

 

“W-well actually, I’m bisexual, so you weren’t really right after all.” Cartman simply waved away Butters comment as he locked his gaze on Kenny with a slightly questioning look in his eyes. “You though, Kenny. I’d never expected you to be gay. I mean, you’ve always been such a ladies man. All the girls, at least the one’s that aren’t looking for a guy with money, always seem to be interested in you, so…”

 

“Well actually, I’m pansexual.”

 

“Pan- what now?” Stan asked, feeling confused about the for him unknown concept. “Pansexual, it means I fall in love with a person regardless of their gender identity.” Kenny explained as he looked at Butters with the sweetest expression Kyle had ever seen on his friend. He’d noticed that his friends actually looked quite cute together, even though Butters assured everybody that Kenny and him were simply on their first date, not yet dating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The evening continued with the start of the ceremony in which everybody got their diploma, some speeches were given and some prizes were awarded. At the end of the ceremony, they’d made some time for student input, in which Tweek gave a little piano concert and the cheerleaders did a last cheer together.

 

As the night progressed, the former third graders of South Park Elementary moved on from a long and, at some points, boring ceremony to their prom. Everybody looked amazing, whether it was with or without a date. There had been a lot of dancing and having fun, a lot of nice pictures, as well as some drinking, which was not at all approved by the school, rather it was brought in by some people secretively.

 

One of the bigger moments of prom was the announcement of prom king and queen, which for the first time in the history of South Park High, wasn’t as traditional as it normally is. There had been an enormous amount of votes for one couple in particular, causing it not to be prom king and queen, but rather prom kings. Craig and Tweek were chosen to be prom kings and it suited them nicely. They looked amazing together, wearing their matching burgundy suits. Tweek with a white shirt and black bow tie and Craig with a black shirt and white bow tie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle was sitting on a chair somewhere next to the dancefloor looking at all of the people who could still dance on. His feet hurt by now, so he took some time to sit down and take a good look at what his best friends were doing. He noticed Kenny was still dancing with Butters. They’d been dancing together all night on all kinds of different music genres and Kyle, as well as Butters, had noticed a lot of glares from various girls, as Kenny really was quite the popular guy. However the jealousy of the people around him didn’t seem to bother Kenny at all, since he was focusing all of his attention to Butters and Butters alone.

 

Stan had somehow gotten his hands on quite the amount of alcohol, so when he kept telling Kyle how much he loved and appreciated him and kept on hugging him, Wendy had come to rescue him by dragging Stan outside to walk him home and put him in bed.

 

As Kyle was sitting down, looking over the few people still present, Cartman at once took a seat next to him, letting out a loud exaggerated gasp as to show he was nearly out of energy. “What a night, right? Dancing and having fun with everybody one last time, before everyone hurries off on their own towards the college of their choice.” As Kyle wanted to react to Cartman by saying he shouldn’t be so dramatic, he felt a cold can of coke being pressed against his cheek. “Fuck! Cartman, that’s cold.” A soft yet deep chuckle escaped from Cartman’s mouth as he handed over the can. Kyle was rather surprised that Cartman wasn’t full on laughing and making fun of him, then again, Cartman really had changed a lot in the past few years. Of course the sessions he’d had with his therapist had more than just a little to do with it. At around age 12, Cartman had probably been more problematic than he’d ever been, so his mother had desperately contacted a psychiatrist. She’d feared that if nothing would change, she’d be completely unable to handle him anymore once he’d fully hit puberty. So they went to a therapist. The first few sessions had been incredibly difficult, but after a while it seemed like Cartman realised something had to change and actually started to cooperate.

 

“You know what, Cartman? You really aren’t so bad after all.” As he said that, Kyle felt his cheeks get hotter, yet he didn’t really understand why. “You only just started realizing that? I mean, I’m amazing. Why do people need so long to understand that?” Cartman laughed, letting it end into some chuckling before turning his gaze on Kyle again and locking his eyes on him for a little. A silence fell, yet Cartman kept the eye contact up, making Kyle feel extremely uncomfortable. “W-why are you staring? Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?” Cartman chuckled once again, the amusement dripping from his face as he assured nothing was wrong at all and that Kyle’s face was perfectly fine.

 

“So, college. What are you going to study next year?” The sudden change of topic caught Kyle of guard. He actually had to think twice before having processed what had been asked, suddenly realizing he had been staring in Cartman’s Hazel eyes far too long, for it not to be awkward, however Cartman didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Euhm, medical studies at NYU. I want to become a doctor one day. What about you?”

 

“I’m going to study Law, but I haven’t decided which school to pick yet.”

 

“Really? You are going to study law? You are going to become a lawyer? With everything you’ve ever done in your youth, you should have been in jail and now you are going to study law? That’s so ironic.” Kyle rolled his eyes a few times, seeing the amusement on Cartman’s face as he kept looking at Kyle’s rambling. “Well, to be honest I hope to be a judge one day, but becoming a lawyer would be a good start indeed.” The two boys shared a laugh. Kyle’s laugh was partly from disbelieve, while Cartman’s was mostly from sincere joy. They kept on talking a bit more, discussing the future studies of some other people, like how Wendy was also going to study law and how Tweek was going to go to a school of arts to mayor in music. They easily talked for another hour, having seen almost everyone leave during.

 

They’d seen how Kenny had to basically drag Butters home with him, because the latter didn’t want to let the night end. They’d seen Craig and Tweek leave together and a bit later Bebe and her girl squat. Soon enough everybody had left and Kyle and Cartman stood alone together outside of the building where the party had now completely died down.

 

“So…, how are you getting home, Kyle?”

 

“I’m just going to walk home. I don’t want to bother my parents by calling them to come pick me up. I mean, they’re probably sleeping by now anyway.” Kyle only realised how loud his surroundings had been inside, once he’d gotten outside of the building. The silence of the streets hit his ears like a wall of nothing and it was a rather odd feeling. He wasn’t one to party hard at all, not going out very often, so he didn’t experience this feeling much.

 

“Okay, good. I’ll walk you home than, since we’ve got to go the same way anyway.” Cartman made a movement with his hands as to tell Kyle to join him in this walk home, so Kyle rolled his eyes teasingly, saying as much as ‘fine, I’ll join in’ and started walking.

 

As the boys reached the street they both lived in, Cartman actually went out of his way to walk past his own house and bring Kyle home before turning back. Kyle had said multiple times that Cartman was just being dumb and should have gone home when they passed his house, but Cartman insisted. So when kyle stood before his door, grabbing his keys and Cartman was getting ready to walk back to his own house, Kyle turned around before getting into his house and said: “You know what, Cartman. I think I’m actually going to miss not having you around every day.”, after which he opened the front door and disappeared out of Cartman’s sight.


	2. You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> So in this chapter we basically see how Kyle arrives and starts at NYU.   
> I'm very sorry if you find this to be a boring chapter, but a story needs a built up.  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Lots of Love

Kyle had driven over 28 hours to get from Colorado to New York, but the long drive honestly didn’t bother him even a little bit. Being on the road, listening to music, it had all worked rather relaxing for him.

 

 

He had decided to leave for NYU early Saturday morning and it hadn’t come as a surprise to him that he’d felt nervous, anxious and uneasy the entire morning and even the night before. Of course it hadn’t been of any help that Sheila had been nagging and commanding him the entire time. Telling him to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything for the thousand time that day, saying he had to clean up his room once he was packed. It were all ways for her to cope with the fact that her eldest son was leaving for university.

 

 

As  Kyle had taken his seat behind the wheel and had started the engine, he’d seen his mother wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye. He was going to miss his family, realizing that all the more when he’d turned the key, started the car and drove off. His heart was about to burst out of his chest at that moment, feeling his body work mostly on adrenaline the first hour of driving. However, he’d felt himself calm down more and actually enjoy the music and his surroundings once he’d taken the time to simply breath.

 

 

The moment he was only an hour away from NYU, the stress started to bottle up again. His body started to simulate a state of panic and for a second, his mind was trying to convince him to just turn back and go home. Kyle is a rather stressful person from nature, though, he managed to ignore his temporary state of fear and just kept going ahead.

 

 

When Kyle eventually arrived, having managed to find a proper parking spot, he’d been welcomed by a girl, who introduced herself as Kiley. She’d made a joke about their names sounding so similar, after which she told him she’s a senior at NYU, present today to give the ‘Freshies’, as she called them, some information and guide them to their dorms, finishing off with the typical ‘If you have any questions or need any help’ pep talk.

 

 

Once the girl had left, Kyle stood all alone in a rather spacious room. Opening the door, the first noticeable thing was of course the television and sofa in the centre of the room. The second thing Kyle’s eye immediately fell on was the big window on the right side of the room with the first bed right underneath. The second bed was positioned horizontally in the left outer corner of the room. There was one closet opposite of the 2nd bed, in the right outer corner of the room and one closet opposite of the first bed, against the left wall. 2 desks were to be found on either side of the door. The room was pretty basic aside from the television, but it was cosy and as long as Kyle’s roommate didn’t turn out to be a nightmare of a person, he felt like he was going to be just fine in here.

 

 

His roommate hadn’t arrived yet, but from the sheet they’d hung up against the wall next to the door, he’d seen his name was Michael Lowey and he was also a medical student. Somehow this eased his mind even more as they could study together and help each other out if needed.

 

 

Arriving first seemed to turn out rather positive, Kyle thought, as he was able to claim the bed by the window. If Michael were to make a big deal out of it, he’d switch of course, but if not, he’d have a nice view to fall asleep to every night.

 

 

Completely unpacking and settling in had taken a while, yet Kyle’s roommate still hadn’t arrived, so he decided to go take a walk around campus, maybe seeking the auditorium already where his introduction would take place tomorrow at 10. First he’d taken the time to figure out the dorm, seeking where the bathroom was and seeing what the kitchen looked like. The fact that he was going to have to cook for himself now was probably going to be one of the rather tough tasks, as his mother had always cooked at home and she was good at it too, so Kyle never felt the need to properly learn it.

 

 

Next he simply strolled around on the campus ground a little while. Going nowhere in particular he kept his eyes open and his feet pointed straight ahead. He’d noticed that there was a lot of possibilities to sport around here. Kyle never really was much of a sportsman himself, but he did always like to play basketball, so of course he was going to take a look over there once try-outs would start.

 

 

After checking where the classrooms and auditoria where, Kyle had stopped by a campus shop and bought himself a NYU hoodie, which he hadn’t had the chance buying before. He hadn’t stopped by the frat houses yet, since Kyle wasn’t sure if he wanted to join a fraternity. Sure it was part of the entire college experience, but that again it also seemed like a bit of a pain and a lot of commitment and he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted that. This didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to attend any of the frat’s introductory parties though.

 

 

As Kyle was endlessly strolling around without really knowing where to head to next, he heard a familiar voice from behind him. “Kyle? Kyle! Wait a second.” He turned around to be met with a happily smiling Wendy, who was carrying quite the amount of baggage. It seemed she had only just arrived.

 

 

“Hey Wendy, need any help with those?” Kyle took over two bags, leaving Wendy to carry one, while dragging a suitcase behind her. “Thank you. I didn’t notice I had packed so much until I got here and had to walk from my car all the way to my room.” Kyle snorted while smiling quite brightly. He was happy to have run into Wendy, since that was at least one familiar face.

 

 

“I didn’t know you were going to come to NYU as well? Stan had mentioned you hadn’t decided where to go yet, about two months ago, but he failed to mention what you had eventually decided upon.” Wendy chuckled upon hearing that. “Oh, that’s so typical Stan. I hope he didn’t fail to mention that he himself had chosen to studying in Boston?”

 

 

“Oh no, that he did…, about a million times. He even pre-ordered a school sweater, because he didn’t want to risk them being sold out, or something like that.” Kyle rolled his eyes with a look on his face that said as much as ‘Well, that’s the Stan that we’ve always known’.

 

 

While Kyle and Wendy walked to her dorm, they talked about the placed they had to be for their introduction tomorrow. Kyle had actually seen the auditorium Wendy needed to find the day after, since it was close to where he had to be, so he offered to walk her there tomorrow morning.

 

 

“I’ll meet you here at 9u30 am than, so that you don’t have to walk around all on your own and end up lost.” Wendy playfully bumped Kyle on his shoulder while letting out a loud exaggerated sigh. “I wouldn’t necessarily not find the auditorium. It’s just that I might mistakenly have walked into 3 different rooms before entering the one I have to be in.”

 

 

Kyle helped Wendy unpack, which took about two hours, since she’d brought so much baggage with her. After they were done they decided to go eat dinner together, since neither of them had thought of bringing or buying food. It took a while before they’d decided what to eat, but eventually they simply went with a burger and fries, which made Kyle think of his mother, who had been asking non-stop if she needed to go to the store for him to buy food. He’d told her no multiple times, saying he’d buy groceries while he was on the road, but of course he didn’t stop by a store in the end.

 

 

They ate, talked and laughed, not noticing the quick passing of time. Eventually it was nearly midnight already, so Kyle walked Wendy to her room, like the gentleman he is, then proceeded the walk towards his own room. He wondered if his roommate Michael had eventually arrived and if he was sleeping already, but once he was standing in front of his door he could already hear the sound of the television coming through, even without opening the door.

 

 

Kyle opened the door seeing Michael walking around close to the television. He wanted to say hello and introduce himself, but before he could, he was met with a waterfall of speech which he couldn’t fight with even one word. “Hi, you must be Kyle. I saw you’d put your stuff on that bed, so I went ahead and put my stuff over here. I hope you don’t mind? I mean, I guess you won’t mind since you’d already put your stuff over there, so yeah. I’m glad you put your stuff there though, cause the idea of sleeping next to a window seems rather creepy to me. Oh right, I am Michael. I mean, I am your roommate, not just some creep who’s sitting around in your room or anything. So hi, I am your roommate, Michael Lowey. Nice to meet you.” The boy held his hand out, grabbing Kyle’s and shaking quite viciously.

 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Michael. I saw we’re studying the same thing, so we’re colleagues as well, kind of.” Kyle let out an awkward little laugh as he looked around the half lit room. The boy had unpacked all of his stuff, claiming the closet on the left side of the room and already filling the left desk as well.

 

 

“Ha, so were both aspiring to be doctor’s, huh. That’s cool. That way we can study together and help each other out and do group works together and stuff. Cool! Also, I’m very sorry, but I tend to ramble when I’m nervous and I’m nervous, so… I’m sorry.”

 

 

“that’s okay and there’s nothing to be nervous about, honestly. We’ll be fine.” Michael did look rather nervous. His hands shaking a little, but as soon as he took a deep breath, the shaking nearly disappeared.

 

 

“So, you have any kind of hobbies that I’ll have to keep in mind? Like music or something I mean?” the boy looked at Kyle as if he was not at all tired yet and wanted to make conversation with his brand new roommate, so Kyle just went with it and kept the conversation going. “No, not really. I’m thinking of joining the basketball team, but further on I’m not really a hobby kind of guy. I mean I like gaming from time to time, but if I use my headphones, it shouldn’t bother you, I think.”

 

 

“Oh, cool. Yeah, I’m not sure yet what sports teams I’d like to join. I’ve always played soccer, baseball and I’ve always been into running, but I think I might like to try something else.” Kyle noticed that Michael indeed seemed like someone who’s good at sports. He was of average height, only a little bit taller than Kyle, but he was quite muscly. Brought shoulders, strong arms and legs, he looked like he took care of his body. Kyle expected Michael was going to get a lot of attention from the ladies, with his soft looking blond hair and dark blue eyes, and simply hoped he wouldn’t be bringing them back to their room all the time.

 

 

The two boys took a bit more time to get to know each other a little, but soon enough they both became tired and went to bed. Michael was the first one to fall asleep, softly snoring as he soon sank of to dreamland. Kyle lay awake for another half an hour, making up all kinds of scenarios of what tomorrow would bring. Simply staring out of the window into the dark sky, he felt his eyelids grow heavier as he too hurried of into a deep sleep.

 

 

The next morning Kyle’s alarm went off at 8 am, as he wanted to buy some breakfast before meeting Wendy. Since he’d told Michael that he was going to meet a friend before their first class, causing him to leave quite early in the morning already and Michael had answered that he was probably not going to be awake before 9, Kyle had silently closed the door behind him, leaving a still softly snoring Michael alone to fend for himself, still tangled in his dreams.

 

 

One sandwich cheese and a coffee later, Kyle stood in front of Wendy’s door, waiting for her to answer his knocking. “Good morning. I brought you a coffee, hope you like cappuccino.”

 

 

“Oh my God Kyle, you are amazing! I had trouble waking up and I still had to straighten my hair, so I didn’t have time to go get some coffee myself. You are an angel, I love you!” she grabbed the coffee and gave Kyle a quick kiss on the cheek. With a little smirk on his face he remembered when Wendy started kissing her friends on the cheek about two years ago. She’d given Kyle a kiss, who’d made a surprised little jump, because he didn’t expect for her to do that and also thought it was a little weird. However, soon enough it would become their routine way of saying hello or goodbye.

 

 

“yeah, yeah, love you too. Now drink your coffee and get your stuff, because we’ve got to get going.” Kyle was glad to have Wendy here with him. He liked hanging out with her, she was a good friend, also if she were here, Stan would have to come over regularly, which meant he was sure to see his best friend often.

 

 

Wendy and Kyle had to part ways to both go to their own introduction. They said their goodbye’s or rather their ‘see you later’ and both went their separate ways. Kyle’s morning existed of professors scaring the student about failing if they didn’t dedicate all of their time in their studies, followed by people of different fraternities advertising their planned parties and events, after which some professors actually talked about their classes and where to buy all of the books and courses. The end of the morning was once again some professors scaring the students. The afternoon was built out of making some self-tests and getting a tour around the most important parts, classes wise, of campus.

 

 

The day had gone by like a train on highest speed, but it had also been extremely energy draining. Kyle’d had the chance to talk to one or two people over the day, but their class group had been so big, that it had been slightly overwhelming which had caused him to feel rather shy and uncertain about casually starting a conversation. Luckily he knew Michael already, who had also been rather silent all day.

 

 

It the end Kyle and Michael arrived in their dorm room at around 4 pm, both quite tired already from only one day of university. They watched some television, ate dinner when 6 pm came around and both decided to have a calm evening in their room. As Kyle was contemplating on playing some games, his phone started ringing. At first he expected it to be his mum, getting slightly agitated at the thought since they’d discussed that she was not allowed to call before Wednesday and only twice a week. Knowing Sheila she’d be notoriously calling Kyle daily otherwise.

 

 

Soon enough Kyle saw the name of his best friend appear though. Stan was calling him, so Kyle immediately felt bad for assuming his mum had broken their promise already.

 

 

  * “Hi Stan, couldn’t miss me any longer?”
  * “yeah, I was feeling quite lonely you know. Just got of the phone with my girl and at once there was such a void of loneliness, so here I am. Entertain me.”
  * “haha, so how was your first day?”
  * “You know, the typical. Introduction here, tour there. Basically just some people explaining what the rest of your year and even years will look like.”
  * “Yeah, same.”



 

 

Kyle had moved from the sofa to his bed, looking out of the window while talking on the phone. They talked about the classes they would have this semester and people they’d met or just briefly talked to. Kyle told Stan about his roommate and that he’d probably get along with him quite well and Stan told him about his, who apparently hadn’t really made a great first impression.

 

 

  * “No honestly, I entered the room and he was all ‘who the fuck are you?’. So I told him that I was assigned this room and then he went all ‘I don’t share a room with a fucking freshman, dude, go seek someplace else to stay.’
  * “you’re kidding! So what did you do then?”
  * “I just went to the people that are in charge of the dorms and said what had happened. So they came over and told him to deal with it. Bottom line, I’m stuck with a guy who’s mad about having to share a room with me, so instead of communicating like normal human beings, he grunts underneath his breath and barks his words at me.”
  * “I’m sorry, that sucks. Isn’t it weird that you have to room with someone who isn’t a first years, though? I couldn’t imagine that.”
  * “Well, apparently that’s how they do it here, so that you can ask the questions you have to them first without having to bother anyone else.”



 

 

The conversation went on from Stan nagging about his roommate to them talking about things they’d heard about the first days of other friends. For example, Tweek and Craig were fighting, because apparently Tweek’s roommate recognized Craig from one of their pictures together and now Tweek was jealous. It had something to do with Craig, who had asked this boy if he could come home with him and maybe do his laundry when they were kids, or something like that. It was all rather vague, but knowing them, they’d probably find a way to make up and forget about it.

 

 

  * “Talking about the others, when I was talking to Wendy earlier, so was all annoyed and mad. You’ll never guess who’s in class with her. Cartman! They constantly have classes together, while she’d hoped to not have to rival with him at school anymore once high school ended.”
  * “Wait, are you kidding?”
  * “No, dude. She was so annoyed, it was kind of funny. Too bad for her that she’s the one who has to deal with him again. I mean I don’t mind hanging out with him from time to time, but she’s going to have to see him every day.”
  * “Stan, Wendy and I study on the same campus. Are you telling me Cartman is living somewhere here as well?”
  * “Oh, that’s right. You’re at NYU too. You think he knows you’re there?”
  * “Of course he does. We’d been talking about our studies during prom. He’d said he didn’t know where he was going to go yet.”



 

 

A weird feeling bottled up in Kyle’s chest. A feeling that he couldn’t really name. it felt a little like fear, but not completely and it wasn’t all anger either, because he felt some weird excitement as well. Cartman was here and Kyle wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Sure he didn’t mind being around Cartman as much anymore, since he was way nicer than he used to be, but he hadn’t expected for him to come to NYU as well. Did Cartman by any chance decide to study here after Kyle had said he was going to go here? Was he going to come looking for him? Was Kyle going to be okay with that? He didn’t know and he couldn’t get his body to calm down either. His heartbeat had risen quite a bit and he felt a weird feeling in his stomach.

 

 

Trying to calm down and brush it off, Kyle and Stan ended their phone call and he went back to sitting in the sofa and watching something.

 

 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Michael was sporting a rather worried look as he asked, but Kyle simply brushed him off with a ‘perfectly fine’ after which he turned his gaze back to the screen. His eyes didn’t seem to focus though, instead his just kept going back to Cartman.

 

 

A little time had passed and Kyle had been able to turn of his mind and just enjoy some episodes of friends. He told himself he wasn’t going to stay awake for too long, since classes started at 9, but considering it wasn’t even 8 pm yet, he didn’t have to worry about that yet.

 

 

Michael had moved from the sofa to his desk. Apparently he was quite the artsy guy as well, enjoying some sketching from time to time to empty his mind. Since their desks where closest to the door, Michael was the first to jump up and answer it when some random knocking was heard.

 

 

“Hi, can I help you. Uhu, okay. Kyle!” Kyle jumped up suddenly, not having had expected to hear his name being called out. “Someone’s at the door for you.” His heart started razing again. Who the hell would be at the door for him at 8 pm on the first day of school. He tried to calm down by telling himself it was probably Wendy, who needed something or just wanted to talk, but once he’d got to the door, it was quite clear it wasn’t Wendy.

 

 

As kyle opened the door a bit more and recognized the tall figure standing before him, the weird feeling from earlier rushed back into his not-expecting system.

 

 

“Hello there, fellow student. My name is Eric Cartman. Nice to meet you.”


	3. Who the hell is Thomas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek had been happy boyfriends for years now, which of course meant they'd been in a fight before. But this one is a big one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Creek one. And Creek is fighting. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

He’s not quite sure how he got here, but Craig had found himself in quite the messy fight with his long-time boyfriend Tweek and it seemed like he was not easily going to get out of this one. After they’d both gone off to college, Craig to the University of New Mexico to study physics and astrophysics and Tweek to the conservatory of San Francisco, California, to mayor in piano, Tweek had met with his roommate, which hadn’t been the smoothest of encounters. Right of the bet, his new roommate had made a rather big mistake. Unknowingly starting what would probably be one of the biggest fights Craig and Tweek had ever been in.

 

 

As Tweek was arranging his part of the room, unpacking, placing his age old posters on the wall and setting out a few of his favourite pictures, the other boy had walked up to Tweek’s desk, taking a particular picture of Craig and Tweek dancing together and looking at it far longer than Tweek would have liked.

 

 

“Is this Craig Tucker?” He frowningly asked, looking at the picture rather intensely, a soft smile suddenly appearing on his lips. Tweek gave the boy a hesitant look-over, his heart drumming against his chest and his anxiety screaming trouble in his head. Who the hell was this person?

 

 

“U-uh, yeah. How do you know Craig?” He furrowed his brow, his mind yelling at him to immediately call Craig and confront him. The other boy placed the picture back on Tweek’s desk, yet that little barely-there smile stayed making Tweek furiously wonder what was so funny about him knowing Craig.

 

 

“O-oh, no. it’s just that he once asked if he could come over to my place to hang out when we were kids. He said something stupid about wanting to do my laundry or something like that, it was kind of funny.” A red light went off in Tweek’s mind, a wry smile appearing on his face as he nodded to the boy’s explanation. You see Craig had a very unique way of asking people out, asking to do their laundry meant in other words ‘Can I go out with you.’ So there Tweek stood, with his brand new roommate who also happened to be Craig’s first crush.

 

 

After that encounter, Tweek had called Craig not capable of keeping himself calm. He yelled at him, screaming on the top of his lungs to demand an explanation, while poor Craig hadn’t understood even a little bit what the hell his boyfriend was going on about. Tweek was so deep into hysterics that his explaining was poorly done, jumping from one sentence to the other, barely forgetting to breathe, so Craig had too little to make sense off. There were just too many lose ends with no way of tying them together, but as his boyfriend suddenly yelled something about ‘Wanting to do his laundry.’ a name and a face popped up in his head:

 

 

Thomas.

 

 

 

 

 

Craig had waited until weekend to drive out to Tweek and talk it out, probably having to calm him down and assure him nothing was going on between him and Thomas. Craig knew he was capable of making Tweek think soberly, but doing a good job at that was immensely difficult when the one person you’re having a fight about it the one answering the door.

 

 

“Craig! Long-time no see, man.”

 

 

As the door flew open Craig was met with two cheerful grey eyes and a friendly smile. This could get ugly. He hadn’t thought about the possibility of Thomas, the reason of their fight, to be the first one to greet him.

 

 

“Hi Thomas, is Tweek here? I really need to talk to him.”

 

 

“Yes Tweek’s here!” A higher-pitched voice over floated with annoyance suddenly spoke from somewhere inside the room, making Craig sigh at the way Tweek had gotten onto his high horse as a defence mechanism.

 

 

“Tweek, honey. Let’s go somewhere and talk for a while, okay?” Tweek’s blue gaze shot up to meet Craig’s eyes, annoyance almost dripping of off his face as he was sitting on his bed, hugging his own knees. In the corner of his eye, Craig saw Thomas giving them a worried look, he of course didn’t know how Tweek’s reactions were in stress situations and given that Tweek was mad at Craig about Thomas, his boyfriend probably hadn’t been the most pleasant company around for the past week. Poor Thomas, that bastard had unknowingly gotten himself into something big.

 

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and talk to Thomas instead, seems like you guys have a lot of catching up to do.” The saltiness in Tweek’s words made Thomas feel extremely uncomfortable, eyes growing bigger in confusion and a slight feeling of misplaced guilt. Craig’s cheeks coloured crimson from embarrassment, a burst of annoyance making a muscle in his jaw thick. Tweek seriously had to start acting more approachable, because right now he was making this uneasy for everybody present.

 

 

“Fuck you! I’ve driven all the way over here, just to calm your ass down and explain the situation and this is what I get? What do you want me to do Tweek? Drive all the way back and just leave it at that? That’d end up in an ugly break up and you know it.” The sudden burst of anger and annoyance escaping Craig had come as a surprise to both Tweek and Thomas. Startled, Tweek silently decided to get off of his bed, grab Craig by the arm and walk out of the room, leaving an utterly confused Thomas behind.

 

 

Tweek dragged Craig with him down the hallway until he abruptly stopped at a random point. The silence was bone crushing, but it did grant them a moment to calm down and collect the messes that were their minds. Eventually Craig sighed deeply, knowing that his outburst had been a bit out of line, but it had been the only way to get Tweek to realise that he couldn’t just act like a stubborn child and expect Craig to accept that.

 

 

“Tweek, babe, can you please tell me why Thomas is upsetting you like this? Isn’t he nice?”

 

 

Once again a sharp glare was fired at Craig. If a look could kill, this one would have done the trick. Tweek was clearly upset and he simply couldn’t understand why Craig didn’t get that. “Of course you would say that.” He madly hissed underneath his breath.

 

 

Craig hated this. If Tweek had a problem with something or someone he should just come forward and say something, but instead he always gets mad, annoyed or stressed out on his own and then he suddenly blows up and Craig has to deal with the backlash.

 

 

“Honestly Tweek, if something’s on your mind just speak it out. Always getting worked up all on your own and acting like this is so annoying.” Craig’s green eyes turned desperate rather than angry. He simply wanted to hear from his boyfriend’s mouth what the big problem was, preferably in clear sentences instead of some incoherent yelling.

 

 

“Fine! Who the hell is Thomas, Craig? Who is he to you?”

 

 

Those were the first words to start up a heated conversation with constant accusations flying around being accompanied with a lot of denial and attempt of explanation. Tweek didn’t make it easy on Craig, sounding almost paranoid as if this was all one big plot. Barely leaving space for Craig to say anything, Tweek just kept going as if he was a broken faucet that Craig hadn’t the right tools for to repair.

 

 

“Does he still mean anything to you?”

 

 

“Wh- no! He do-“

 

 

“Did you ever love him?!”

 

 

“Tweek, please listen-“

 

 

“You never mentioned him! Why’s that Craig, huh?!” Tweek kept firing off questions far quicker than Craig could process. It got too demanding, no matter what he did, Tweek was not going to calm down.

 

 

“Tweek, can you just shut the fuck up for one second and let me explain?!” Tweek suddenly shut his mouth as if someone had slapped him in it, his eyes big yet still staring at Craig with a certain determination. He was not to be fooled by these lies! “I’m getting sick of your constant paranoia and the way you just keep making up these ridiculous stories! Doesn’t this tire you out?!”

 

 

An ear-piercing silence fell, one that Craig knew could hardly mean anything positive. Peering at his lover’s face, he realised once again he might have gone too far. Tweek’s expression had changed from wide eyed surprise to a red cheeked anger with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.“I-if you’re getting so sick of me, why don’t you just get back into your car and get the fuck out of here?!”

 

 

Before Craig could say one more word, Tweek had ran past him, through the hallway into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. There Craig stood, all by himself in the aftermath of their fight. It seemed like the scenery around him had been set on pause and only now Craig realised that they had been fighting like cat and dog in the middle of an apparently quite crowded hallway. At once he could feel the eyes of the surrounding people hanging onto him like little weights. A slight feeling of shame crawled underneath his skin as he realised that going after Tweek right now, would be the sherry on top of the embarrassment cake that they’d just baked together.

 

 

 

 

 

Having to decide what to do next, Craig remembered about somebody else studying here as well. Butters had decided upon studying Opera and Musical Theatre and since he knew Tweek had chosen the conservatory of San Francisco, he’d thought it would be fun to go there as well.

 

 

Craig saw that he had little choice, considering he was not going to go back to New Mexico while him and Tweek were still in such an ugly fight as this one, so between having to sleep in his car or asking Butters is he could stay over, he’d choose the latter.

 

 

Craig hadn’t expected much else, but that didn’t take away how grateful he felt towards Butters for being allowed to stay over at his dorm room. The moment he knocked on Butters’ door, the friendly smiling, bright blue eyed blond opened the door, letting Craig in and pointing him towards a bed to put his stuff on.

 

 

“You’re lucky, honestly. I don’t have a roommate so I have an extra bed, so you don’t have to sleep on the floor. Have you eaten already?” Craig felt how tired fighting with Tweek had made him, because all the friendly energy coming from Butters was a lot to take in. “Um, no. I haven’t eaten anything yet. I’d hoped that Tweek and I had talked this out by now, so I could take him out for dinner, but though luck I guess.” He tried to fake a convincing enough smile, but that wasn’t as easy as it seemed in his head.

 

 

“Okay, great. Kenny left to get pizza right before you called me. I’ll call him and ask to bring something for you as well. What would you like?”

 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise Kenny was here. I’m sorry, I don’t want to be a nuisance to you guys. I can leave if you want?”

 

 

A little chuckle slipped through Butters lips as he assured Craig that he wasn’t being a bother and should just stay and have a good night’s rest in a proper bed instead of in the back of his car.

 

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you guys fighting about?”

 

 

Those words took Craig by surprise. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk about It, it’s just that as of right now, he still hadn’t fully processed exactly what had happened today. The way he saw it, Tweek had gone all conspiracy theory mode on him and Craig still didn’t fully understand what had caused for Tweek to get so suspicious and annoyed. Sure there must have been something that’d triggered Tweek’s behaviour, but he’d been to uneasy and too far into panic mode to give a proper explanation of how he felt, causing for Craig to not understand a thing of it.

 

 

“The thing is, I don’t really understand how we got here, but we’re caught up in quite the nasty fight because I stressed Tweek out somehow, or at least I think that’s what happened.” Craig could feel the bags underneath his eyes grow heavier with every passing second. He hated fighting with Tweek. It wore him out badly and his mind kept on overthinking the situation, looking for a solution to their problem.

 

 

“Well fella, that doesn’t really sound so good. What happened that caused him to stress out in the first place. Knowing Tweek there must have been something that triggered him.”Craig knew very well what had been the cause for Tweeks behaviour, he just couldn’t figure out why. Thomas, the boy he had met so many years ago, when he was about 9 years old probably, had become Tweek’s roommate and for some reason, Tweek was extremely upset about that.

 

 

“I don’t really know how he got the idea, but Tweek somehow thinks I’m in love with his roommate, or something like that. I don’t know, honestly. He wasn’t making much sense when he was yelling at me earlier.”

 

 

A knock on the door made Craig’s heart skip a beat as, for a second, he hoped to see Tweek on the other side. Soon enough he realised that was nearly impossible since he didn’t tell Tweek were he went, heck he didn’t get the chance to. Of course the door opened to reveal Kenny, carrying some boxes of pizza, Craig knew that, but that didn’t make the slight disappointment he felt grow any smaller.

 

 

The night progressed as the boys ate their pizza’s and talked a little more, trying to make sense out of Tweek’s thoughts. Soon enough they went on to talk about other stuff until it got late and they all went to bed. It had surprised Craig that Butters didn’t have a roommate, but apparently that happened more often when they’ve got an uneven amount of students. He wasn’t sure to call Butters lucky or feel sorry for him, since it must get quite lonely at times. One thing Craig did know. The cute, lovey-dovey state of Butters and Kenny’s fresh relationship was something he definitely wanted back for Tweek and himself. Whatever happened, tomorrow they’d talk everything out and end this troublesome, energy draining fight. Even if it took him all day, because one thing he was stil certain about.

 

 

He loved Tweek


	4. I think … I might … possibly be … a little bit in love with … you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's a Bunny (ButtersxKenny) chapter, just to start their part of the story as well. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Butters loved the idea of being in love, but to his knowledge he had never really experienced the feeling of love before. Sure he’d had a few lovers, both female and male, over the years, but those were likes rather than loves. Butters had always been the kind of person who’s friendly with a lot of people, causing for him to find it difficult to reject someone when they confessed to him. He mostly ended up dating them for a month, two months tops, after which they separated as friends.

 

 

What he did often have were crushes. He could have a crush on someone for a few days till a few weeks and then be over it. There had been only one crush that kept on reappearing every now and then.

 

 

Kenny.

 

 

The very first time he had a crush on Kenny was all the way back in middle school, when Kenny was dating some girl who’d just moved to South Park. Butters had felt extremely bad every time he’d wished for them to break up, not so he could confess to Kenny, but just to keep the imagination of him dating Kenny alive.

 

 

That time his crush had lasted a little over a month.

 

 

The second time he had a crush on Kenny was about a year later, when Butters himself had gotten back together with his long distance girlfriend from Canada. He’d daily remind himself that the last time he had a crush on Kenny it had gone away after a month, meaning he shouldn’t act on it this time either, since it was just an idea that had popped up in his stupid head.

 

 

After the second crush, him falling in and out of love with Kenny happened on the regular and without a reason. One day he could simply arrive at school and at once notice that Kenny had a handsome smile, or pretty eyes, or a cute butt, and like that he’d be thinking about him for another period of time.

 

 

Never had he expected for Kenny to ever have a crush on him too, so Butters had been more than just surprised when Kenny asked him to be his date to prom. A little hesitant he had accepted the invitation, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest as he realised he was about to go on a date with the boy who kept his mind occupied every now and then.

 

 

As they’d arrived at school together for their ceremony and later on their prom, Butters had felt a little uneasy, uncertain of what the others were going to say. He sure didn’t want them to think Kenny was his boyfriend now, because this was simply one date and Butters didn’t know what Kenny’s further intentions were. For all he knew, Kenny simply wanted to see what a date with another guy was like, he didn’t even know if Kenny swung that way or if it was just curiosity. Also he wasn’t quite sure about his own feeling either. Was this just another crush that would end after a little while?

 

 

As that night progressed, though, Butters had felt more and more at ease with every passing second, forgetting about anything and just enjoying himself by dancing and having fun with Kenny. When it started to get late, Butters started worrying that this date was going to be a one-time thing, causing for him to try and stretch it out as long as he possible could.

 

 

Eventually it really became time to leave, so Kenny nearly dragged Butters outside with him and walked him home. At first the walk had been rather awkward. Kenny was just silently strolling besides Butters, looking straight ahead. So when he eventually grabbed hold of Butters hand, entwining his fingers with him, the smaller boy started blushing furiously, averting his gaze as to not make any eye contact.

 

 

When they arrived at Butters’ house, he thanked Kenny for the delightful evening, expecting him to let go of his hand now. When that didn’t happen, his confused gaze met with Kenny’s seemingly relaxed dark blue eyes.

 

 

“Uhm, Ken? I kinda need my hand to follow me wherever I go, so I can’t go inside if my hand’s still here.” A nervous little laugh had escaped from Butters mouth as he tried to slightly pull his hand away, however with so little strength behind it, that his attempt to leave didn’t seem very convincing.

 

 

“I’m really glad that you wanted to go to prom with me. I had a great time with you tonight.” Kenny had a soft smile resting on his lips as he looked at butters, hands still entangled in one another. Before Butters could react to that he felt Kenny’s free hand brush against his cheek, their eyes locked onto each other’s. as he moved closer towards Butters, he kept on switching his gaze from Butters’ eyes to his lips and back.

 

 

Butters was afraid that his heartbeat would awaken the entire neighbourhood, as it felt so loud and intense. He knew what was going to happen, Kenny was about to kiss him, so once Kenny’s face and his own were barely a few inches apart, he closed his eyes and just let it happen.

 

 

It started out with a simple touch of their lips, after which Butters teasingly pulled back a little bit, driving Kenny to go for the kill. Some soft pecking soon turned into something a little more intense. Butters couldn’t help but notice that Kenny’s lips were chapped, yet still very soft and pleasant feeling.

 

 

After their kiss they’d wished each other a good night. Kenny had started to walk off towards his own home, since he still had a little while to walk, turning around one more time to wave after which he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

 

 

It was only when Butters was lying in bed that his heart finally started to settle down a little. He kept his phone in his hand for a little while, since he’d told Kenny to send him a text when he’d arrived home safely. Once that text came through, Butters shut his eyes, seeing this wonderful night being played like a film in his mind once more before eventually falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Not even two days after prom, Butters had received a message from Kenny, asking if he wanted to grab some coffee with him. As Butters had gotten that text he could feel something bottle up in his chest. Unconsciously he’d been waiting for Kenny to message him ever since they’d kissed and said their goodnights after prom, so when Kenny wanted to get coffee with him, Butters tried to play it cool by simple answering: “Yeah, sure.”

 

 

They’d bought coffee to go and moved on to the park where they sat down on a bench talking about anything they could think of. When Kenny asked what Butters was going to do next school year, Butters had explained how he was definitely going to study musical and since he knew Tweek was going to study at the conservatory of San Francisco, he thought it’d be good to go there as well.

 

 

As Butters asked Kenny the same question, he simply said he wasn’t sure yet and left it at that, so they moved on to other topics to talk about. Soon enough a silence fell after which Kenny seemed to struggle to bring something up that he wanted to talk about.

 

 

“So… Butters, I really … had a great time at prom … with you, and I was just wondering, since you kept making sure everybody knew that I wasn’t your boyfriend and such, if you have any feelings for me that go beyond simple friendship?”

 

 

Butters cheeks turned bright red as he went over his own feelings. It is true that Kenny had made him feel flustered before over the many years they knew each other, but back then had always been simple childish crushes that didn’t last. However this time it seemed different. In the two days Kenny hadn’t contacted Butters he’d kept thinking about him, a little pain in his heart whenever his mind brought him to the idea that maybe Kenny wasn’t going to contact him at all. Was this that feeling of love that he hadn’t experienced yet?

 

 

“I think … I might have feelings … that are more than friendship … for you, maybe.”

 

 

A little grin appeared on Kenny’s face as his dark blue eyes filled with joy. Butters could feel his cheeks burn as a mixture of embarrassment and shyness rushed through his entire body. He kept his eyes focused on the ground as he played with the now empty cup of coffee in his hands.

 

 

“That’s enough for now. That means there could grow something more serious eventually, so I’m glad.” Why did Kenny seem so calm and composed saying something like that while Butters could barely get his words out of his throat.

 

 

Kenny had grabbed Butters hand while they sat in silence, giving Butters the time to calm down a little and go over his thoughts for a little while. Kenny didn’t expect for them to immediately get too serious, which was a big relieve to Butters. This was all very new to him and he knew that if he was going to rush into this, they’d only last as long as his past crushes and he didn’t want that, not this time.

 

 

Their little coffee date eventually ended as Kenny got an emergency call from his part time job, asking him to please take over the late shift today, since somebody fell sick and it was going to be a buzzy evening. He excused himself, joking about how a could really use the money, after which they parted ways.

 

 

 

 

 

Over the summer they constantly met, going on a walk together, going to see a movie, grabbing dinner. As long as they had an excuse to meet with one another, they’d be together. They had moments when they would both call it a date and other moments when they said they were just ‘hanging out’, which made it difficult to say where they were at in their ‘relationship’. They kissed every now and then, but not really that often, making their situation all the more unclear.

 

 

When time came for Butters to get ready to leave for San Francisco, Kenny was the first to stand at his door and help him pack and check.

 

 

“Are you sure you didn’t forget anything important? Everything is in the car?”

 

 

“I am 99% sure I didn’t forget anything.” Butters smiled as he put the last bag in the trunk of his car, shutting it in the process. He’s about to start a whole new chapter of his life, so excitement was definitely the main emotion right now.

 

 

“what’s wrong with that last percent? What did you forget?” Kenny half laughingly asked as he looked down to meet Butters smiling eyes.

 

 

“Nothing, but if I later find out I did actually forget something, I can say that I never said I was 100% certain I hadn’t forgotten something, which makes it seem less bad.” This kind of logic was something only Butters could possible come up with and Kenny couldn’t help but snicker at his special way of thinking.

 

 

“So… you’re all packed up than? Ready to leave?” Kenny’s voice sounded slightly winey. Butters could clearly hear that he wanted to say something but felt reluctant to actually speak out his mind.

 

 

“Got something to say, Ken?” Butters was quite certain about what Kenny must be thinking, but he wanted to hear it come from his mouth. Ever since prom, they’d been hanging out on a regular, going on dates, just casually chilling together. They’d spend a lot of time together and the former feeling of uncertainty Butters had felt had slowly faded. Sure he wasn’t 100% certain if a relationship with Kenny would last, but at least he had sorted out his own feelings and realised that he really liked Kenny.

 

 

“Well, you see… I would really like to kiss you right now, but I don’t want it to be some meaningless make out session, possible in front of your parents who I assume are going to be quite surprised seeing you kiss another guy, so…”

 

 

“So…? You need to confirm if it’s going to be meaningless or not?” a sly little smile appeared on Butters’ face. He’d become so comfortable in flirting with Kenny, that he actually started to enjoy it. Kenny had closed the little distance that was between them before looking Butters straight in the eyes.

 

 

“I mean that I’d like to know if you are in love with me. I guess what I really want to ask is if you’d like to be my boyfriend, or something like that.” The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other, both teasingly smiling, not minding about the surrounding people glancing over while passing by.

 

 

“Well, I think … I might … possible be … a little bit in love with … you. So yeah, let be boyfriends. If you’re okay with that of course.”

 

 

“Yeah, I think … I might possible be a little bit … very okay with that.” Kenny used one of his hands to hold Butters’ face, supporting his chin a little, while he placed the other one on the small of Butters’ back, gently pushing him closer. Butters could feel his heartbeat raise a little as he placed one hand on Kenny’s shoulder and rested the other one on his chest, mostly to not fall over while getting on the tips of his toes to try making up for their height difference.

 

 

Kenny softly placed his lips on Butters’, gently kissing him without thinking about anything or anyone else. They tightened their embrace, their kiss turning more passionate as they were now fully making out.

 

 

Their sweet smooching got interrupted by the sound of the front door falling shut, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the stone ground. Simultaneously they turned their heads to let their eyes meet with the gaze of Butters’ mother who had now frozen her movement, taking in the scenery before her.

 

 

“Hey m-mom, this is Kenny. Remember, he went to school with me from elementary to high school? He is my … boyfriend.” Kenny was standing close enough to butters, still, to be able to feel him starting to shake a little bit, his heartbeat growing louder as he was awaiting any response from his mother. Kenny was trying to keep a calm and composed exterior, but on the inside he too was experiencing some signs of stress.

 

 

“oh, that’s wonderful, sweetie! I remember you had a crush on Kenny back when you were younger, but I didn’t know you still liked him. You guys look so cute together, better keep it up you two, because I want Kenny at my table for thanksgiving this year.” Before either of them could say anything, Butters’ mother had walked past them, furthering her quick journey to the store. Completely stunned they watched her walk away, then turned their eyes back on each other before breaking out into laughter. That must have been one of the calmest reactions she could have possibly given and definitely not what neither Butters nor Kenny were expecting.

 

 

They waited for Linda to come back from the store, bringing with her some food for while Butters was going to be on the road. They went over the stuff Butters had to take with him one more time before Butters and his parents said goodbye, after which they went back inside the house, leaving the two young lovers alone to say their goodbyes in a little more of a private atmosphere.

 

 

“So, time has come. I’m about to get in the car, driving a good 19 hours to San Francisco.”

 

 

“Are you nervous?” The answer to that was simple. Of course he was nervous, how could he not be nervous about going to another state all on his own? However, Butters was also very excited to start a new part of his life, even though it meant he would no longer be able to see Kenny every day, like they used to in high school.

 

 

“ I’m looking forward to what’s to come, even though right now I’m slightly screaming inside, but that’s just some healthy stress. I hope.” Butters couldn’t help but laugh at his own remark, trying to hide it a little since what he had said wasn’t even a joke to begin with and he didn’t want to seem like a dork who laughs at his own words in front of his brand new boyfriend.

 

 

“If you want … I can drive out to you next weekend. You can tell me all about your first week than.” A sweet smile painted Kenny’s face, looking into Butters’ eyes with a soft and loving expression. He really liked this boy.

 

 

“I’d love to see you next weekend, but what about the drive? Is it going to be a long one? I don’t want to trouble you.” Kenny’s expression didn’t change, causing for Butters to feel more at ease. He knew Kenny wouldn’t mind driving for hours on end just to be able to see him, because Butters would do the same.

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, okay? So, can I come over? Or is your room going to be filled with hot boys and girls by the time I arrive?” a chuckle escaped from the both of them.

 

 

“Yes, please come over next weekend.”

 

 

The two of them shared another kiss, hugging each other tightly before Butters finally got in his car and started the engine, driving off until the view of Kenny waving him goodbye blurred away in his rear-view mirror.


	5. Let's Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman showed up at Kyle's door, surprising him with his presence. Later they end up partying together, with booze, lots of booze

 

 

Kyle’s heart had nearly burst out of his chest realising the person at his door could be Cartman and once thought became matter he was dumbfound, not capable of bringing out a single word. An awkward silence had filled the atmosphere as Cartman stood there, his hand out for a handshake, while Kyle didn’t seem to be able to move.

 

 

“Dude, Kyle. Are you sleeping with your eyes open? Or are you so happy to see me, it left you completely flabbergasted?” A playful side smirk painted Cartman’s face as he clearly thought he was being hilarious, but Kyle couldn’t really grasp his thoughts.

 

 

“Cartman … What are you doing here?”

 

 

“assuming this is a university, I guess getting educated.” He kept on smiling and laughing at his own words, but soon enough he stopped and looked a little more serious as he noticed Kyle had gone very pale, even though he was naturally quite pale already.

 

 

“Kyle, is everything okay over there?” Michael’s voice coming from close behind him made Kyle snap out of whatever this weird chock like state was he was in. He looked behind himself to see Michael standing only a few inches away from him, peering at the door trying to see what was going on.

 

 

“Everything’s fine. This is Ca- I mean, Eric. We used to be classmates.”

 

 

“childhood friends really, we go back a looooooooong way. Kyle and I are like best friends actually. You must be Michael, because that’s the only other name on this paper over here. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

They shook hands after which everything went silent. Cartman kept looking at Kyle, seeming like he was expecting something of him, while Kyle was awkwardly staring at the ground for a bit. Michael had somehow decided that it was better for him to stay close as well, or something like that, because he kept standing right behind Kyle, staring down Cartman as if he wasn’t sure wetter the situation was trustworthy.

 

 

“It’s getting late, maybe you should go back to your room, Cartman. we’ll see each other again another day, okay?” Kyle’s hand was on the door ready to close it when Cartman moved a small step closer than asked Kyle if he wanted to meet tomorrow evening to check out sororities, since there were going to be some parties. Not wanting to sound rude, Kyle simply said he’d think about it and text him when he knew more. They said their goodbyes after which Kyle closed the door and finally realized that Michael never moved back further into the room.

 

 

“Childhood friends, huh? Why did you seem so nervous if you guys are so close? I mean, I know it isn’t really my business and I’m sorry if you don’t want me asking, but the whole situation just now seemed more than just a little awkward.”

 

 

“I wasn’t nervous, really. It’s just that Cartman and I’ve always been a bit like cats and dogs. I mean, we had moments when we were really close, but those were rather brief. We are friends though, I was just a little surprised to see him here, because I didn’t know he would be.”

 

 

After that, Kyle went to bed rather quickly, wanting to end this day as soon as possible. Thinking back he didn’t really understand why he was acting so weird about seeing Cartman. they were friends, even though they didn’t always get along in the past, so it wasn’t really all that special for Cartman to come say hi.

 

 

Kyle fell asleep after a while of tossing and turning, fiddling with the sheets and lying awake with his eyes shut. The time it had taken to eventually fall asleep, was viewable on his face. The bags underneath his eyes painted a big part of his face slightly purple and the lack of sleep also brought a lack of concentration with it. His morning classes had gone by so slow and his attention had faded away with every passing minute.

 

 

During lunch Kyle sat with a few of his classmates to get to know them a little better. They talked about where they lived, about family, friends, lovers, hobbies and many other typical topics that people ask about when meeting each other for the first time. One of his classmates, a girl named Sarah, had basically rushed to sit next to Kyle. She was rather pretty, with fair skin, yellow-brown eyes and light brown shoulder length hair. As lunch progressed, she kept on asking Kyle more and more questions, as if he was the only other person sitting at the table and Kyle couldn’t help but feel a little bit flattered.

 

 

After lunch, Kyle had another two hours of lecture to survive. Lunch seemed to have revived him a little bit, though, since he felt more awake and present this time around. He listened, took notes, asked questions. It felt as if the food he’d had, gave him a quick energy boost to continue on and before he knew it, his classes for the day had finished and he was walking his way back to his dorm room. Michael had stayed after class to play soccer with some of the other classmates, so Kyle had the room all to himself.

 

 

He played some games, watched some television, then overlooked the classes he’d had that day.

 

 

When kyle was eating the dinner he’d tried his best making in the kitchen at the end of the hallway, he heard a knock on the door. A sense of déjà vu overtook him as he once again was greeted by the sight of a friendly smiling Cartman at the other side of the door.

 

 

“Cartman? What’s up?” he sounded rather casual considering the awkward atmosphere that had taken over the situation from the day before.

 

 

“I’m here to pick you up for those sorority parties, remember. I mean you didn’t exactly say you were going to join me, but you also didn’t say you weren’t, so you’re coming with wetter you like it or not.”

 

 

Even though cartman was obviously joking, there was some truth hidden in his words. Kyle didn’t know wetter or not he liked the idea of going to a party with Cartman. They’d been to parties together before, but never on their own and somehow Kyle was expecting to have a bad time when it was just the two of them. Sure their prom was basically the two of them alone a lot too, but it was still different somehow.

 

 

“Euhm, I’m not really dressed to party and i-“

 

 

“That’s fine, just get dressed right now, I’ll wait.”

 

 

Kyle knew Cartman wasn’t going to take no for an answer anymore at this point, so instead of getting into an argument he was bound to loose, he simply told Cartman to wait outside for a second, changed clothes, got his wallet and keys and appeared back from behind the closed door.

 

 

“All set to go?”

 

 

Kyle nodded quickly in response. He’d decided just now that he wasn’t going to let himself feel uneasy or stressed tonight. He was simply going to go to a party with a friend and that was that. No ‘but it’s Cartman, we always fight’ bullshit. Just some good old fun and games. It’s not like he didn’t have fun with Cartman in the past, so this was going to be just fine.

 

 

The two boys hurried off to the first sorority’s party, where they were greeted with a shot of tequila. Oh boys was this going to be a rough night. Kyle had some tolerance against alcohol, it wasn’t like he never drank or could barely handle a few beers, but the strong liquor wasn’t his forte. He definitely  hadn’t as high a tolerance as Cartman, who could drink more than twice the amount of what Kyle could handle, plus he could have the heavy alcohol too.

 

 

They put the cups with tequila on their lips and Kyle could feel the liquor travel its way down his throat and disappear into his stomach, while the after burn decided to stick around a while longer. He squinted his eyes for a moment, while looking over at Cartman who didn’t show even the slightest bit of a reaction towards the drink.

 

 

“How do you do that?” Kyle’s eyes might as well have turned into question marks, as he failed to comprehend this human beside him.

 

 

“It’s not that bad, really. It’s just a drink after all.” One look of disbelieve from Kyle was enough to push Cartman into a fit of laughter, mumbling something inaudible as he pointed at Kyle’s face. He ended his laughing with a strong sounding sigh as he looked at Kyle in a slightly sorrowed, yet smiling manner.

 

 

“You just can’t handle hard liquor, which is fine, really. It’s probably because you’re so small and skinny. I’m big and strong, so of course I can drink like a real man.”

 

 

“I can drink like a real man!”

 

 

“Sure you can, kiddo. Sure you can.”

 

 

“Shut up, fatass.” A side glance and a slight smirk painted Kyle’s face as he said that. He didn’t use the previously oh so often used ‘nickname’, insult really, the way he used to anymore. Right now it was more of a playful way of use, a little inside joke between friends, nothing more.

 

 

The boys stayed at the party a little while, but rather quickly decided to move on to the next frat house for the next party. This time they got a free beer upon entering, which Kyle was a little more comfortable with drinking. Short after they arrived, Kyle had been stopped by Kiley, the girl who had welcomed him at NYU. She said that she remembered him because he was her ‘name brother’, whatever that may have meant, after which she hugged him quickly and handed him another beer.

 

 

“Are you thinking of joining this sorority? You better do, this is our brother sorority, so we have a lot of parties together. That would be so much fun!” Kiley had clearly been drinking for a while now, so Kyle just smiled and nodded.

 

 

“We’re checking the options right now, so we don’t really know yet, but this one is a possibility.” He gave her another smile after which they quickly waved goodbye and Kyle walked back towards Cartman who had walked past him and Kiley and was now standing on his own, waiting for Kyle.

 

 

“Who’s the girl?”

 

 

“Kiley was the one who gave me the typical ‘welcome to NYU’ speech. She said she remembered me because our names are so alike and apparently she’s a member of this sorority’s sister sorority, so she encouraged me to join.”

 

 

Cartman’s only reaction was a quick ‘Oh’ after which he pointed at the beer in Kyle’s hand and gave him a questioning look.

 

 

“Got that from the girl?”

 

 

“Kiley gave it to me, yes. Jealous? Don’t worry, Cartman. Soon enough some cute girl will come over and hand you a drink as well.” Kyle playfully nudged Cartman in the ribs as he looked up at him and smiled, yet Cartman didn’t seem very impressed.

 

 

As they moved on to the next party, Kyle was once again stopped by people he knew. A few of the classmates he’d had lunch with earlier that day, had seen him enter the party and came up to say hi. Sarah had been all over Kyle again, offering him a drink, trying to get all of his attention for her alone, so much that she hadn’t even noticed he’d brought somebody with him.

 

 

Kyle introduced Cartman to his classmates and they all said a friendly ‘hello’ that was answered by a short ‘hi’ back. Kyle had noticed since the last party already that Cartman had been awfully quite, which was not at all in character, but he didn’t have much time to think about it, since people kept showing up for a chat.

 

 

“Guys, it was really fun hanging out and having a drink with all of you, but we’re moving on to another party, so see you later.” Sarah muttered some protesting words, mumbles rather, while Kyle grabbed Cartman by his sleeve as he smiled and nodded one last time, than dragged him out of there.

 

 

“Why did you want to leave at once? Feeling okay?” A look both worried and confused painted Cartman’s face as he looked down at a Kyle who was now holding his hands on his knees with his head held down. He quickly grabbed Kyle’s shoulder who then moved his head back up, looking rather pale.

 

 

“I just needed a little breather. Felt like there was too little air in the room to properly breath.”

 

 

“You might want to slow down on the drinks, you’ve had quite a lot and I know you passed your limit a few ago already.”

 

 

Kyle slowly took air in through his nose and held that for a second before freeing it through his mouth. The longer they stood outside in the cold night air and the more breaths he took, the more he started to feel his alcohol intake. His mind was becoming more clouded and he felt his legs were getting more unsteady, but he didn’t want to admit this to Cartman.

 

 

“What are you talking about, I’m fine. It was just a bit packed in there, but I’ve had some fresh air now, so let’s go continue on to another party.”

 

 

He started walking, feeling his legs weren’t just going to cooperate that easily. ‘please don’t fall, please don’t fall’ was all his mind could think of right now. He felt himself get drunker and drunker every second they were outside as if his body had been slowing down the influence of the alcohol all night and couldn’t fight it any longer.

 

 

Kyle could feel Cartman’s eyes follow him every move as he struggled to walk a straight line. Why was it that only Kyle was in this kind of state. Sure he’d had a few more than Cartman, since the people he knew kept bringing him a drink, but Cartman had been drinking quite a bit too, yet he didn’t seem to feel anything from it. It seriouisly pissed Kyle off just thinking about it. This was embarrassing, he thought as he stopped fighting his legs and turned back to face Cartman.

 

 

“done pretending? Maybe you should call it a night and go to bed. I’ll walk you back to your room.” Cartman held out a hand for Kyle to hold on to, as to make sure he wouldn’t fall, but Kyle slapped it away, completely rejecting the offer.

 

 

“Don’t be s-silly. I-I’m fine, I want to k-keep go-oing.” For a second, Kyle was surprised hearing his own slurred words, but his mind was too foggy to pay too much attention to it. He desperately wanted to prove Cartman wrong, showing that he was just fine, even attempting to walk a straight line to prove he wasn’t drunk. As that failed miserably, Kyle could feel his left foot hitting his right leg as his body tumbled over and he started to feel gravity pull him down.

 

 

Expecting to feel his body meet with the cold hard ground, a sore and stinging feeling greeting him and maybe even some blood dripping, Kyle was surprised to feel something way softer and warmer instead. As he opened his eyes he could feel an arm wrapped around his waist holding him tightly.

 

 

Kyle’s head was spinning, both from the alcohol and from nearly falling on his face. He could feel his body lean against a quite big, rather strong chest, yet it didn’t immediately occur to him what that meant. As he took a moment to look at the sweater belonging to the person he was standing against, he finally came to understand what had happened. Cartman had caught him in his fall, had made sure he wouldn’t be in a lot of pain right now and was holding him close, to make sure he wouldn’t fall again.

 

 

“Kyle, I’m bringing you to your room now, okay? You’ve had way too much to drink, you need to sleep this off.”

 

 

Kyle kept silent. He didn’t make a noise, didn’t move. He simply kept leaning on Cartman with his eyes slightly closed. His head was still spinning, while his mind went blank.

 

 

“Kyle, are you okay? Do you feel sick? Do I need to carry y-“

 

 

In a swift movement Kyle had looked up and placed his arms around Cartman’s neck. His lip curled up into a soft little smirk as he stared into Cartman’s slightly confused looking Hazel eyes.

 

 

Kyle was wearing a cheeky expression as he lowered his eyes a few inches, looked away for a little while, then went back to staring Cartman in the eyes. He wasn’t saying anything, neither was Cartman. They simply stayed silent for a moment. The only sound surrounding them was some distant music and talking and laughter of other people echoing into the silence of the night.

 

 

“Kyle, Wha-“

 

 

Before even finishing his question, Cartman could feel a force on his neck pulling him down a little. His face was now only inches away from Kyle’s, the questioning look engraved in his face as if it would never disappear again. Getting such a perfect close up of Kyle’s face, Cartman couldn’t help but notice a few little freckles covering his nose, the fairness of his eyelashes and the deep green colour his irises possessed, this all put together on a pale canvas. He was wondering what was going on inside Kyle’s mind right now, trying to understand why he was acting the way he was.

 

 

As Cartman wanted to open his mouth to say something again, he was immediately cut off. Not by words, not by sound, by a movement. One that startled him completely as he didn’t at all expect it. As he wanted to open his mouth, he was stopped in his tracks by Kyle’s lips meeting his, kissing him gently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It was a combination of lack of inspiration and lack of time and this might occur with further chapters too, however that doesn't mean I'm not going to update anymore. Only that it's taking me longer to do so. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the support so far!! ^_^


	6. Something Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter from Wendy's pov (Ships: Stendy and Kyman)

 

 

It had been a week now since Wendy enrolled into university and even though some of her classes could be very confusing and difficult to follow sometimes, Wendy was clever enough to work things out. In the beginning she was more than just a little annoyed to find out Cartman was in her class once again, considering it was such a drag to survive him the first time around, but since he was rather calm in class and she soon realised she didn’t have to interact with him if she didn’t feel like it, everything was fine for now.

 

Over the week she’d met some people from her class whom she hung out with, she decided to join the girl volleyball team where she met new friends and she’d been talking to second and third year law students, who told her some tips and tricks to survive the first year, saying that was the most difficult one. In other words, she’d been proper busy all week.

 

When weekend swung around, Wendy had asked Stan to come over from Boston, which he immediately said yes to. It was a bit over a four hour drive, so after her classes, Wendy had cleaned up her room with some time to spare still. She figured it had been a while since she’d seen or heard anything from Kyle, so she decided to pay him a visit. However, after knocking on his door, she didn’t get a response. Assuming he’d be hanging out with friends or something else like that, she made her way back to her room, bumping into Cartman during. He looked rather hasty as if he was running late, but once he saw her he immediately stopped her.

 

“Hey Wendy, were did you just come from?” From the sound of his voice, it had been clear to Wendy that he was building up to a different question, but she decided to patiently await rather than rush the conversation.

 

“I just came from Kyle’s room. I wanted to see if he had some time to spare, since I still have some hours to wait before Stan gets here, but he wasn’t in his room. I guess he’s having fun with friends.”

 

“Oh, so Kyle isn’t in his room? That’s … that’s good to know, than I don’t have to bother checking. That’s … that’s good then.” Cartman was trying to shrug off the indirect rejection and act cool, but Wendy knew something was up. She gave him a quick look over after which she raised her left eyebrow, while examining him further.

 

“Why are you looking for Kyle? Do you need him for something? I didn’t know you guys were all chummy with each other. I mean I know you’re friends, but I didn’t know you guys had been so close ever since getting here.” Cartman had a weird expression on his face. His lips were curled up into a slight smile, but his eyes had a special look in them. He looked uneasy to say the least, as if he was afraid and at the same time he looked confused and a little guilty.

 

“euhm, actually, I haven’t seen him nor heard from him since Tuesday night. He’s probably just been busy, though, adjusting to the speed of the classes and making new friends. I’ll come look for him some other time. Anyway, got to run! Bye Wendy!”

 

Cartman nodded quickly than disappeared out of sight before Wendy could ask or say anything else. She thought the situation to be rather odd, but chose not to mind it too much for now. Sure they probably just got into an argument, knowing them that was plausible, which would probably sort itself out soon enough.

 

An hour and a half later, Wendy was greeted by a knock on the door.

 

“Hey babe, I wasn’t expecting you yet. How’d you get here so fast?” She quickly wrapped her arms around Stan’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It had been more than a week since they’d last met in person and Wendy had missed the touch of his soft lips against hers.

 

“Class ended early and traffic wasn’t too packed, so I could get here rather fast.” He held Wendy in a tight hug while kissing her gently once again. “I’ve missed holding you like this.” He said while running a hand through her long black hair.

 

“You make it sound like we haven’t seen each other in years.” She gave him a little push as she tried to suppress a smirk. When she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, she let herself fall into his arms again, burying her face into his chest as she started mumbling. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

 

Since Stan was going to stay until Sunday afternoon, they decided to go out together on Friday night and stay in with a movie and take-out on Saturday night. On Friday they went to eat some burgers, considering they’re still students and a fancy restaurant wasn’t going to happen budget-wise, then they went to a pub a little walk away from NYU. They drank a bit, danced a while and came back home in the early morning, followed by sleeping till the early afternoon.

 

When Wendy woke up around 2pm, she noticed that the warmth she’d fallen asleep next to was no longer there. She sat up and looked around her room, while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep drunkenness out of her system. As her vision sharpened and the slight headache became more present, she realised who she was looking for. At the end of her bed she saw the bag Stan had brought with him for the weekend, so at least she hadn’t dreamt him being there.

 

Now that she had a proper look through the room, she realised it was quite messy. Her closet was wide open with some clothes hanging half in half out of it, her desk was packed with books and small notebooks in which she took notes during class and made exercises, and the bags and suitcase she’d brought from home were spread over the floor, forming some sort of parkour if you needed to get to the back of the room.

 

Luckily nobody had to get to the back of the room, since the girl who was supposed to become Wendy’s roommate had last minute decided to go to a different university. At first she’d thought it to be a pity not to have a roommate, but considering the state her room was in right now she was rather grateful about it anyway and it was also a lot easier to invite Stan over this way.

 

As she’d gotten to the point of coming out of bed, she went to her door, opening it to see Stan had just arrived with breakfast in one hand and coffee in the other.

 

“You went to get breakfast? I love you!”

 

“Breakfast/brunch/lunch, something like that. I’m glad you’re awake though, or we would have had a little problem actually getting this inside the room.” He laughed as he held both hands up a little, pointing out that he wouldn’t have been able to open the door, nor knock, since both hands were occupied holding something.

 

“Well, since you brought food, you’re allowed back in.”

 

 

After eating their very late brunch they went for a walk around the campus, just so they wouldn’t spend their entire Saturday in bed. While heading back to Wendy’s room, they passed Kyle’s room and at once Wendy’s mind went to the day before when she’d run into Cartman.

 

“Stan?, when’s the last time you’ve heard anything from Kyle?” The moment she’d asked the question she felt a little stupid. Last time she’d talked to Kyle was at the very beginning of the week and in combination with her talk with Cartman yesterday, she wondered if something was wrong.

 

“Kyle? Last thing I’ve heard Cartman stood in front of his door, because they were going to a party or something like that. I think that was somewhere in the beginning of the week, on Tuesday, maybe, Why?”

 

Hearing Cartman’s name, Wendy’s mind went back to an earlier thought. Now it was very likely that him and Kyle had gotten into a fight and all Wendy could think was, what did Cartman do? However, if it were just a fight she’d expected Kyle text her or at least text Stan about it. Him going silent on all three of them apparently, made some part of her mind consider that something else might have happened, unsure wetter related to Cartman or not.

 

“Cartman was looking for him yesterday. Apparently he hasn’t heard anything from Kyle anymore since Tuesday night either.”

 

“Well, he was out with just Cartman, so they most definitely got into a fight and knowing Kyle he’s still mad about it.”

 

While talking Stan and Wendy had gotten back at her room, opened the door and gotten inside. The temperature of the room greeted their slightly cooled down skin like a warm hug.

 

“See, I thought that as well, but then I figured he’d have talked to me or at least to you about it. However you haven’t heard anything from him either, so maybe something else happened.”

 

Wendy noticed Stan had an amused expression on his face, his lips curled up into a slight smile.

 

“You are just too nosy. Kyle probably just doesn’t feel like talking about it. Cartman has been the cause to him being mad so often now that he probably just feels like it’s not worth mentioning anymore.”

 

“I’m not nosy, I’m worried. What if it’s something else? Maybe it has something to do with his family or maybe he’s sick or-“

 

“If that’s the case we’ll probably hear about it later. Don’t get yourself a headache trying to figure out something that doesn’t need to be figured out.”

 

Even though Stan was probably right, emphasis on probably, Wendy couldn’t completely forget about it, so she decided to send Kyle a quick message asking him how he was doing, then let it rest for a while.

 

Their evening was a calm one. They ordered some pizza and watches some movies. First they watched a horror movie together, because they both hadn’t seen it before and were rather excised for it. The second movie was an action movie and as per usual, Wendy fell asleep halfway. Action wasn’t exactly a genre she liked, but Stan really wanted to see it so she gave in.

 

The evening went by way too quick and before they knew it, it was nearly time for Stan to go back to Boston. On Sunday at 4pm Wendy and Stan stood by his car, saying their goodbyes before Stan took off.

 

“I don’t really want to go.” Stan sighed as he held Wendy’s hand pulling her closer, than wrapped his hands around her, pulling her into a hug.

 

“I know, I don’t want you to go either, but you have to go to your classes. I’m not going to accept you skipping class for me, no matter how romantic that sounds. I guess you’ll just have to try and keep a lot of weekends free for me.”

 

she buried her face into his chest, crawling comfortably into his embrace. They kissed a few more times before they finally let go of each other.

 

“Be careful on your way back and let me know when you’ve arrived back at your dorm, okay?”

 

Stan nodded, than gave Wendy a last quick kiss, his hands cupping her face during. Wendy saw him take place behind the wheel, adjust his mirrors, than start the car and drive away, growing smaller and smaller until he became too small to properly see anymore.

 

That evening, while Wendy was revising for her classes of the day after, she received a text from Stan.

 

_Got home safe, had a wonderful time this weekend._

_Let’s meet again soon, love you lots X_

 

The next morning, Wendy had a first class at 8:30am and even though she went to bed rather early for her doing, her eyes felt like they could mechanically fall shut without herself having any say in it. Her sleepiness soon got better though, so after fighting with herself over the control of her own body for about the first half hour of her first class, she finally properly felt awake and attentive.

 

As the clock struck 12, Wendy walked her way too her dorm room. She had a huge gap in her schedule as her next class only started at 3pm, so she decided to go cook herself a meal now, so that she didn’t have to bother anymore in the evening. On her way to her room, she quickly but surely saw Kyle pass by. However, she’d realised it was Kyle too late to be able to call out to him.

 

Honestly, she was both glad and ticked off to see him in person. As Wendy had been worrying about him a little, she’d send him a text last night and Kyle hadn’t answered. Not only did he not answer her text, he hadn’t even opened it yet, so of course that didn’t help the fact that she was already worried. Seeing Kyle walking around campus meant that he wasn’t sick or injured, plus no family death considering he’d probably be home if that were the case. However this also meant at least two things. Kyle hadn’t even bothered reading Wendy’s text and instead completely ignored it, which evolved into the second fact that whatever was the reason he hadn’t been contacting her, Stan or Cartman, it was bad enough for him not to want to talk to Wendy at all. The latter caused her to want to talk to him even more and find out what it was that bothered, or who.

 

 

As 6pm struck, Wendy was pushing her book and other stuff in her bag, relieved that she’d survived another day of classes without the feeling of complete distress. She understood what her teachers were teaching her and when she’d made exercises during class she’d successfully finished them.

 

As she was putting her stuff away into her bag, she’d noticed Cartman talking to somebody three rows lower from where she was sitting, so when some of the girls that she’d befriended were waiting for her, she told them she’d see them tomorrow because she had to talk to somebody.

 

The girls waved each other goodbye after which Wendy quickly moved towards Cartman, who’d just finished of his conversation and was now grabbing his backpack, ready to leave.

 

“Cartman, wait a minute. I want to talk to you.” Wendy quickly moved to the end of the row he was on, blocking his way so that he had no other choice than to interact with her.

 

“Wendy, what’s up?” He had a friendly smile on his lips, but his eyes looked a little like if you’d just caught a little kid who was trying to steal a cookie from the cupboard and was desperately trying to hide it.

 

“Have you seen or heard from Kyle since we last talked?” Wendy was trying to sound and look like she was just casually wondering.

 

“Euhm, no. haven’t seen him and we haven’t texted each other either.”

 

“And by that you mean you’ve texted him and he didn’t respond?” Wendy noticed her own voice shift to a tone more fitting for an interrogation than a casual conversation, but since she knew she couldn’t take back what she’d said nor the way she’d expressed herself, she decided to just continue on like this.

 

“I’ve texted him, yeah.”

 

“and he didn’t respond. He didn’t even read it, did he?” A sly smile appeared on her lips. Wendy liked feeling like she was in control of conversations like this and she enjoyed it even more knowing that she was being the ‘stronger talker’ in a conversation with Cartman.

 

“What does it matter wetter he did or didn’t read it. He didn’t respond and I haven’t seen him either.” Wendy could sense the sudden annoyance in Cartman’s voice and realised she shouldn’t push him too far.

 

“He did the same thing to my text, that’s why I’m asking. I’ve seen him actually, but very briefly and from afar. I think he didn’t even see me, but he didn’t look ill or anything like that, so now I’m wondering why he hasn’t talked to me in a while and so I thought it might have something to do with you.” Wendy locked her eyes onto Cartman’s, who stared right back with a slightly angry expression.

 

“Maybe there’s just something wrong with his phone or maybe he’s been very busy. You’re worrying too much, Wendy, or maybe you’re just too nosy. And if you could excuse me now-“ he gave her a soft push to make her move out of his way.“-I need to get going.”

 

Cartman walked past her towards the door of the auditorium and disappeared out of sight, leaving Wendy alone with her thoughts. One thing kept her mind most busy after this conversation. Either Wendy really was looking into the situation too much and Kyle had really just been busy or something like that, or Cartman definitely had something to do with the reason for Kyle’s quietness and right now she was leaning more towards the latter.

 

 

Wendy was done waiting when she’d gotten to her room, checking her phone to see that this time Kyle had read her message, yet a reply was still nowhere to be found. She decided to walk over to Kyle’s room instead of sending more messages and waiting for a response.

 

Wendy knocked on the door and Kyle answered almost immediately, a clear expression of surprise painting his face as he obviously hadn’t expected for Wendy to be at his door at 8pm. He wanted to say something but Wendy was quick to cut him off with her own words.

 

“What is going on with you? Why did you completely ignore my text? Is something wrong? Does it have something to do with Cartman?” The questions flew out of her mouth as if this were an interrogation and Kyle became visually uncomfortable. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, looking back into his room, before he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Hey, what’s with all the questions? Nothing’s wrong, I’ve just been very busy and why would you mention Cartman?” Kyle was trying to sound convincing, but Wendy knew better. Kyle’s voice was a little shaky and his face was getting red. He was hiding something and Wendy was going to find out what.

 

“There is something you’re not telling me. I know you went to a party with Cartman last Tuesday. Did something happen between you two? Did you get into a fight?”

 

“Nothing happened!” Kyle’s reaction was way too quick as if it were rehearsed and his eyes shot from left to right and back the moment Cartman was mentioned.

 

 

“That was way too quick of an answer. Oh, by the way talking about answers, I sensed something was going on with you when you didn’t reply to my message. You hadn’t even opened it until a little while ago.”

 

“Maybe I just didn’t feel like messaging you. That’s not a crime you know.” Wendy was starting to get annoyed with the way Kyle was talking to her. He used to talk to her like that in the past as well, when Wendy and Stan had just started dating and Kyle felt like she was taking up too much of his best friends time. He would say things about and to her back than that he later admitted he only said because he was angry.

 

“Oh my God, Kyle! You are one of my best friends! Why can’t you just talk to me?”

 

“Because…”

 

“Because what? Spit it out!”

 

Wendy was completely taken aback by the words that left Kyle’s lips after that, making her go silent for a few seconds to contemplate what to say next.

 

“Because I might have accidentally kissed Cartman!” As soon as those words filled the gap that was between them Kyle’s eyes grew big, not being able to grasp the fact that he’d just said that out loud.

 

“Might have? What do you mean might have? Don’t you remember? Did you black out or something?” Wendy looked at Kyle with big eyes and furrowed eyebrows while Kyle was visibly chewing the inside of his mouth out of nervousness and something that looked like confusion in his eyes.

 

“No, I-I remember. I did do it, I just… Euhm…was drunk and… I don’t know…Euhm…”

 

“Okay, ‘might have’ aside, how do you ‘accidentally’ kiss somebody? Did you fall over and land on his lips?!”

 

Wendy stopped talking for a while as she saw Kyle’s completely defeated expression. He looked confused, annoyed and uncertain. It was only when Wendy wanted to open her mouth and say something again that she finally fully grasped what Kyle had just confessed to her. He had kissed Cartman, who was another guy and he had initiated it. As her mind had fully caught up with the new thought that had taken shape in her head she couldn’t conceal the words behind her lips anymore.

 

“Kyle, are you gay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little over a month, so here is a new chapter. I hope it is a bit okay both in story as in spelling and writing.   
> Till the next update! Lots of Love!!


	7. Uneasy Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter in which Kyle has to deal with the aftermath of his actions

Kyle could feel his cheeks turn crimson, their temperature growing hotter with every passing second. Until this moment he’d been able to change the topic whenever someone started talking about Tuesday night, but his luck had clearly turned for the worse.

 

“are you?” The question sounded so threatening to Kyle, as if every single letter was a bullet shooting him down, not yet killing him. He’d been scared of this moment, knowing very well that it was going to come around sooner or later.

 

“I’m not.” In his head the words had felt certain and strong, but the volume he brought them out with was everything but convincing. Fuck, why did he tell her what had happened. He sure as hell didn’t plan to, but in the heat of the conversation he couldn’t keep it in. the information had pushed itself over his lips without his consent like some kind of word vomit and he simply couldn’t fight it.

 

“Kyle…” Wendy’s voice sounded soft, dying out at the end, which made Kyle feel even more uneasy. They both went silent for a while and Kyle quickly turned his gaze towards the floor to avoid any kind of contact with Wendy, who was inspecting all of Kyle’s movements and expressions to try and analyse the situation.

 

“You know you don’t have to feel ashamed if that’s the case, right? I wouldn’t love you any less if you-“

 

“I’m not!” Kyle abruptly cut her off. This time his voice had quite the amount of volume on it. He came off angry, but there was a slight hint of desperation in there, as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Wendy.

 

“Okay…, but you did kiss Cartman. Why?”

 

“I don’t know… I didn’t mean to, or at least not until right before. I was very drunk and everything was fuzzy and blurry and… and at once the only clear image I could see was Cartman and I…”

 

Kyle had managed to keep his memories of that night somewhere in the back of his head, not talking and barely thinking about it, so to have to explain it right now was a difficult task. The memory was hasty and filled with blank spaces, but the moment of the kiss was so clear and bright in his mind that it scared him.

 

“Do you think you might have a crush on Cartman?” Wendy’s voice was soft, calm and composed which was starting to annoy Kyle a lot. The contrast between her sounding so calm and him not having his shit together was so big that it could only enrage him. He felt like a little kid next to her mature way of handling the situation and what he wanted to do most right now was to go back to his room and throw the door shut right in front of her.

 

“I’m not gay, Wendy. And Cartman? Are you kidding? That’s ridiculous.” With every sentence he spoke his voice got louder and his desperation grew fonder. He wanted to end this conversation, go to bed and never talk to anyone ever again.

 

“I remember you got very annoyed with me when Stan and I had just started dating. Maybe you were jealous back then and you just didn’t realise that’s what it was.”

 

“So now I’m in love with my best friend as well?! Get a grip Wendy, you’re seeing ghosts!” With those words Kyle quickly got into his room and shut the door behind him before Wendy could fully grasp what was happening. For a second Kyle had been worried Michael had been able to hear their conversation, but to his relieve he saw his roommate had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching television.

 

Kyle stayed by the door a little while longer, slightly expecting Wendy to start knocking on it, but when that didn’t happen he moved away further into the room.

 

Their conversation, his anger, the kiss. It all replayed in Kyle’s mind like an old film. It was enough to make him feel nauseous and he couldn’t help but feel so immature for basically running away. He realised very well that he was being unfair towards Wendy. She didn’t mean any harm, she was just being a good friend, worrying about him, but at this point anything referring back to Tuesday felt like an attack.

 

 

 

A few days had gone by in which Kyle had been anxious to run into Wendy again, or worst case scenario, that he’d run into Cartman. On Thursday morning kyle was getting ready to get to class when he got yet another text from Cartman. Since Wednesday one week prior he would send him a text a day at least saying they should talk or a variant of it and Kyle simply deleted every single one of them, hoping that he could avoid Cartman for as long as possible.

 

_Kyle please, I just want to talk._

_Text me back, find me after class or come to my room, I don’t care._

_Just stop ignoring me and talk to me._

 

Kyle did as he’d done with ever other text and deleted it, after which Michael and him walked to class together. Kyle had classes from 8:30 am till 2pm today, so when him and Michael were walking back to their room around 2:15, he could walk back calmly as the chance of running into Wendy or Cartman was very small. Kyle was so relaxed even that he didn’t consider the time when Michael and him met with Sarah halfway their way back and got into a casual conversation.

 

After having talked and laughed together for what easily was an hour, they furthered their walk towards their room, only for Kyle to notice Cartman from the corner of his eye, talking to somebody he didn’t recognize.

 

“Oh no.” Kyle hadn’t realised he’d said those words out loud until he couldn’t take them back anymore. He widened his eyes and placed a hand in front of his mouth seconds after the realisation hit him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael had elevated one eyebrow, giving Kyle a questioning look as he inspected his face, than quickly searched the path of Kyle’s gaze to find out what he was looking at.

 

“Euhm, nothing. It’s just… I saw someone I really don’t want to talk to right now, so I kind of want to sneak back to the room without being seen. It’s nothing serious or anything, I just don’t feel like facing them right now.”

 

While glancing at his roommates expression, Kyle could feel himself calm down a little. Michael didn’t look like he was judging him or felt annoyed, he looked like he understood, sort off, which made it a lot easier to convince Michael to sneak to the dorms with him.

 

Once back at their room Kyle finally felt like he could breathe freely again. Up until this moment it had felt like he had forgotten how to breathe and only now regained the skill to do so. He dropped his stuff on his desk than his body on his bed, stretching out so that his hands touched the window sill.

 

“I have soccer practise in a bit, so I should be going. Are you going to be okay on your own, Considering there are people you’re trying to avoid.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s really not a big deal by the way and I know I’m being childish, but I’m just not in a talking mood. We’d probably end up in a fight anyway, but you don’t have to worry about that, okay? Have fun at practise!”

 

Michael shut the door behind him rather hesitantly, leaving Kyle alone with his thoughts. Properly thinking about it they would most likely end up in a fight when the procrastinated confrontation would eventually take place. A part of Kyle was scared of the very likely possibility that Cartman was mad about the kiss, who wouldn’t be if another guy forces his lips onto yours in the middle of the night while drunk. Sure Cartman had matured a lot in the last few years, not getting mad as easily as he used to anymore, but that also meant that when he did get angry, he REALLY was mad and Kyle would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous for a possible punch.

 

The confusion, the desperate attempts to act as if nothing had happened, they all took their toll now that Kyle was by himself sitting on his bed. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes, not sure about the reason for their presence, since there were multiple options. He hated this confused feeling, this uncertainty that took over a big part of his life right now. He’d been nervous for a call or text from Stan, since he expected Wendy to have talked to him and the fact that he didn’t know what she might have told him, was killing him. He’d constantly been checking around to make sure he wouldn’t run into Wendy or Cartman to avoid further confrontation, which had been very tiring and the most annoying thing of this all was that he felt like he didn’t have any control over himself at all.

 

Was he gay? Did he like Cartman? And of all people in the entire world, why Eric Cartman? Kyle couldn’t form an answer too any of the questions that haunted his sleep. He woke up multiple times that night, having slept at most an hour prior to waking up. At 5 am he couldn’t even get himself to fall back asleep anymore, instead he sat up in his bed holding his head in his hands while silently letting the tears roll over his cheeks.

 

When he had no tears left to shed, he watched the sky from out of his window, waiting for the sun to come up and finally end this horrible night.

 

 

 

Kyle came out of his bed at 7 am. His body felt heavy and his eyelids had decided not to cooperate too much, making it very difficult for Kyle to keep his eyes open. Today his class was split in 2 groups for a dissection of a heart during anatomy. Michael was part of the first group, so he was already gone at 8 am. Kyle was part of the second group who had class in the afternoon, so in the morning he decided to go out and buy some food and other necessities, since he was out of nearly everything.

 

Walking through the rather small supermarket, kyle was dreading having to go to class in the afternoon, since he felt like he could fall asleep any minute now. His tiredness had made this trip to the store longer than it should have been already, since he had to look twice with everything he picked up to make sure he was buying the correct things.

 

As kyle finally got out of the store, nearly forgetting his change at the checkout, he was putting away his wallet and the bill when he suddenly felt someone grab his upper arm. With a strong force Kyle was pulled back, turning around in the process. For a second his head was spinning and his vision was blurred, the lack of sleep to blame. A voice calling his name helped him to quickly regain proper vision while enhancing the spinning of his head.

 

“Kyle!” the angry undertone in Cartman’s voice caused chills to run down Kyle’s spine as his body froze and all he could do was stare at Cartman, not saying anything yet expecting a whole lot more.

 

“We need to talk!” Cartman’s grip on Kyle’s arm got stronger. Kyle could feel himself get dragged out of sight a little as Cartman pulled him to the side of the store than pushed him against the wall. Kyle kept silent as he shifted his gaze from Cartman’s face to their surroundings back to Cartman and then to the ground. Even if he wanted to say something, he couldn’t bring even one word out, his throat feeling dry and damaged.

 

“You ignored all of my texts, avoided any kind of contact with me and now you’re giving me the silent treatment?” Cartman was still holding onto Kyle’s arm, which was now starting to hurt from the tight grip Cartman held on it.

 

“W-what… what do you want to talk abo-?”

 

“You’re kidding, right? You damn well know what we need to talk about!”

 

Kyle could feel his muscles tense up. The underlying feeling of fright was growing and so did Cartman’s angry undertone.

 

“I-I don’t… I really don’t… know wha-“

 

A sudden fist hitting the brick wall only a few inches away from Kyle’s face send a cold, lightning like rush through his body. Was he going to get punched after all? His entire body felt shaky at once as Kyle slowly moved his eyes up to meet Cartman’s. the hazel eyes looked back at him with a mixture of annoyance and desperation and Kyle didn’t really know what to make out of them.

 

“Stop playing around! I know you were drunk, but not enough that you can’t remember it anymore, so tell me. Why did you kiss me?”

 

That question erased the air from Kyle’s lungs for a second. It was so straightforward and Kyle didn’t know how to handle it. He tried to push some words out of his mouth, but the suffocating feeling the situation caused was making it very difficult to do.

 

“I… don’t… I didn’t… I don’t know.” Those last words left Kyle’s lips like a whisper after which a rush of tears took him over. The desperation to act like nothing was wrong, the fear of having to deal with his own thoughts, confusion and the reason why what had happened, happened. It all became too much and Kyle broke down, sliding down the wall with his head in his hands. He started to breath heavily as he fought to bring some words out again, while Cartman was staring at him unsure what to do.

 

“I… I’m not sure why-why it happened… but I-I-I think I have some… figuring out… to do.”

 

To kyle’s surprise, Cartman didn’t pressure him into talking any further. Instead he took place against the wall next to Kyle and simply sat there with him, listening to the sound of the people around them. They stayed like that for a little while until Cartman had to leave if he wanted to be in class in time.

 

“Listen. So you have to think some things trough, that’s completely fine. Just don’t disappeared on me. We’re friends. We might not be best friends, but I’d like to think that we’re quite close. So think things through, figure out what needs to be figured out, but don’t ignore me. Don’t leave me out, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that… Thanks Cartman.”

 

As Cartman left, Kyle felt a little piece of the weight on his shoulders disappear. He’d expected a completely different reaction from Cartman, not such a mature, calm and patient attitude. He felt a slight tingle in his heart as he realised that he had been meeting a lot of different sides from Cartman as of lately. It caused for Kyle to look at Cartman in a whole new light, which slightly scared him. He wasn’t completely sure, but it did occur to him that this tingly feeling could possible mean something.

 

The word friend had felt rather vague whenever it was supposed to describe Cartman and Kyle had always thought that it was because they’d had so many fights in the past, but maybe it had a different reason all together.

 

Was Cartman more than just a friend?

 

Did Kyle have a crush on him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! I hope it was a bit to your liking and that the writing wasn't too horrible.   
> Thanks for reading and till the next update!! ^_^


End file.
